I Hate Him!
by rainbowpop
Summary: Hariki might just change her mind about him. SasuxOC


I was walking down a street in Kohona and suddenly I ran into something. or some one you might call him it was Uchiha Sasuke the guy has been my rival forever but now I'm trying to kill Itachi before him for killing my clan I sat up and Heard Sasuke say " Hariki"  
"sasuke"  
"Hariki"  
"Sasuke"  
"Hariki"  
"Sasuke"  
This goes on for about 24  
minutes untill  
"Sasuke"  
"Hariki"  
"Sasuke"  
"Hariki"  
"Sasuke"  
"Hariki"  
"Sasuke"  
"Hariki"  
"Sasuke"  
"Hariki"  
"Sasuke"  
Then out of no where "ITACHI!!!!!!!" Itachi screams in the middle of both lunge at him but we were still on the ground and Itachi jumped away like a little bunny rabbit and because we lunged forward Sasuke and me ended up in a lip lock. But of course the fangirls see this and all of them which is about 198 (not including ino or sakura)start to chase me with pitch fork and Tourches. I started run with them behind me screaming"SOMEONE PLEASE HAVE PITY SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then out of nowhere i fell these strong arms pick me up. I look up to Sasuke. Then He pulled me in to a kiss Soon in to the kiss he asked for intrance i wouldn't give it to him so he bit my bottom lip which cause me to oped my mouth so he took the opertunity and started to explore my mouth with his tonge. Once the kiss stopped I noticed all of the fan girl giving me a Your going to have a painful death look. I got ready to run be sasuke held on to my waist so I coudn't get away and said" Leace Her alone and Go stake some one else"Some asked" Sasuke kiss me not her "or "will you go out with me sasuke?"But he turned to me and  
said," Hariki your going out with me now"  
"Uhhh are you sure about  
that don't you need to ask  
me first?"  
"No I don't "  
"And Why the Hell Not?"  
" Because you either go out  
with me or I tell them  
'pointing at the fangirls*who  
are say OMG He's pointed at  
me*'To kill you "  
"So it's a lose/lose  
situation"  
"Yep"  
"Fine than I rather lose life  
than my pride than my life so  
kill me"  
He grabs me Picks me up wraps my legs around his waist and starts to kiss me while a hand is on my ass and another is on myback. This time when he asked for  
entance I gave it to him. He ended up taking me to his house while making out and  
carrying me. He paused and put me down so he could open up the door. Once He got the door open he walked in a pulled me in to the black entrance room. Then He picked me up again , I put my legs around his waist by choice this time and as he slammed me into a wall I removed his shirt. When he was climming the stairs he ripped open my fishnets along with my black tank top then he started to fiddle with my Black Bra but he couldn't figure it out so I grabbed his hands in mine and pulled the to right between my breast where the clip was undid it.(its one of those bras that have a clip in the front.)By the time we were up stairs All of my clothes except forUnder shorts and underwearwere off. and all but sasukesshorts and boxers were off  
Then sasukewalked down the long hall  
way and entered what appered to be his room. He walked over to the Bed and laid me down on it . Once my skin touched the Black sheets I felt relaxed The silky sheets felt nice and cool. I looked around the room and saw the walks were painted a nice tan color and the furniture and carpet and curtains were Black I look up at Sasuke and Smiled as I looked up at his abs they were perfect every thing about him was He was like an angel from above his features we so amazing. He started to pull down my shorts and saw my Poke'mon underware and  
said" Aren't these a little  
childish?"  
"So what there confortable." I said as I stood up walked  
behind him and nibbled on  
his ear, He started to moan so I turned him so he was facing me and pushed him on to the bed and climbed on top of him and Kissed him. Then I got up and started to remove this shorts, Reviling Sponge Bob Boxers.  
" And you called my  
underware childish"  
"They are I didn't say mine  
weren't" He replied.I pulled off his Boxers to reviel His manhood. I look amazed how in the world was that going to fit in me His dick was huge for him only being about 13 years notice my shock and said  
"Don't worry I'll be gentle."  
"Ohh You really think I'm  
going to alowe you to fuck  
me?"  
"Yes I do Even if I have to  
force you"  
I jumped on to him craddling  
his hips " Ha funny you force me I just asked I didn't say  
no you know that right"He flipped me over so that I was on the bottom and he was on top. He kissed me hard I gave him entrace the he started to suck my neck I  
started to moan which made him suck harder as my moaning got harder so did his sucking untill he dug his teeth into my skin. I screamed it hurt like hell but it still felt sort of good. He lick the blood of my neck. I flipped him over " When did  
you steal Kakashi's Book?" I asked Him.  
"How did you know?"I motioned to the night stand  
next to his head.  
"Ohh um 8 days ago"  
"Intresting isn't it , it has a  
few things I want to try out."  
" What you stole it too?"  
" I stole the first copy of that  
volume that the second one  
he bought of the volome"  
"oh" I sat on his stomtic so he was looking at my back and grabbed his manhood in my hands and started to massage it the I put my head down and lightly licked to  
tip. And continued every 5 seconds to just lick the tip very lightly.  
"Hariki Just Stick the damn  
thing in your mouth already" I did and sucked and every time he moan I would suck harder untill his sweet jucies filled my flipped me over and started to massage my breast with his moth as he stuck a finger in to my woman hood as I moaned soon he stuck another finger in.  
"Geesh your tight"Soon He was about to enter me.  
"You ready?"  
"Uhhh"  
"Whats the matter?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"what?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Hariki I love you more than  
Naruto loves ramen, why  
else do you think I would be  
doing this? Do you love me"  
"wow thats saying alot, I  
don't know and Yes I love  
you more than any thing I  
ready for this if you are"With that he slowly slipped in to me I screamed in pain It hurt like hell but soon came pleasure as I feel my virginity leaving me. Sasuke paused "Are you okay?""I'm fine don't stop."He did as he started to quicken his pace and exited than slamed as hard as he could and continued this pattened but then I got on top and slammed hard on to him and started to go faster he had his hand on my ass Slamming me on to him harder and harder each time. soon I started to feel him realse him self and I started to hump his manhood into a better angle 2 minutes later I got him out of me and laid down next to him he pulled  
me closer to him and kissed me once again , Then he pulled a blanket over our naked bodies and so we slipped in to a peacful sleep


End file.
